A new life - A Naruto OC story
by PyschadelicHippy81
Summary: The story following the many ups and downs in the life of a young Kunoichi who returns to the hidden leaf after being imprisoned as a test subject of Orochimaru's. (Spoilers if you haven't started watching Shippuden) AU - (You'll understand as the story goes on) Slight ooc, and romance later on. (My oc is not Mary sue!) Please Reveiw! This is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A new life (A Naruto OC Story)

**Summary**

**The story following the life of a young kunoichi who returns to the hidden leaf after being imprisoned as a test subject of Orochimaru's. (Spoilers if you haven't started watching Shippuden) AU - (You'll understand as the story goes on) Slight ooc, and romance later on. (My oc is not Mary sue!)**

* * *

So i've written a few stories before but i've never put any up so technically this is my first. I apologize in advance for spelling mistakes etc, but i try my best!

So please go easy on me! Ill get better with practice.

Anyway, Iv'e written about 5 chapters already, but i can see this being very long so ill only put a few up for the time being. I feel id need to get a bit of feedback before i continue with it so i know that people actually read and like it.

(Just to let you know anything in italics '_Like this' _ are inner thoughts of a character)

I don't own any Naruto characters or anything within the Naruto world (I wish)

- I only own my oc, Himiko and any other ocs in the story.

**With that all said, ENJOY :)**

* * *

Prologue - Imprisoned

My attempts to sleep have been plagued by nightmares of past days. Painful memories that I have tied so hard to suppress, but every time I close my eyes, I see him.

His long, Black hair and pale skin. His striking, snake like features always remaining in my thoughts. But above all, it was his eyes; they pierced through me like a sharpened blade,forever etched into my mind.

It was futile to hope of freedom now, but there was always that dull spark of hope that I kept in the back of my mind that maybe, just maybe, I'd see my family again. My memories of my life before weren't all happy and that's to be expected, but there all I have to cling on to at this point, to keep me sane.

Many days have past where I have thought of my family; My Father and brother. _What are they doing now? Do they ever think of me; how I suddenly just vanished?_

I am not here by choice of course, I was taken nearly 4 years ago whilst on a mission - my first mission as a chunin, and very naive chunin at that_._ And now I waste away in this prison at a grand age of 17, a mere fragment of my former self.

My short, silky white hair has since grown out past my shoulders and down to my lower back, losing the vibrancy it once had. My once vivid, Emerald green eyes have somewhat dulled and hollowed out, dark circles framing them.

But that wasn't the worst.

Over the last few years I have be subjected to countless experiments, resulting in many physical and psychological scars. I couldn't count the scars and bruises embedded on my skin, nor would I want to. Recently I have grown weak and painfully thin due to being left alone with no food. No one has come into my cell for days, i haven't even heard anyone around. Now that i think of It, it's been a while since the last experiment; perhaps I have outlived my usefulness.

I stirred in my position on the cold ground after another futile attempt to sleep, my body weak and yet heavy as I try to move. The sound of metal chains clinking brought me back to full consciousness.

I put all my energy into hoisting myself off the ground and moving myself to the back wall of the cell. I positioned myself so that my back rested against the wall for support.

Just as I settled in my position, I heard the sound of distant footsteps, the first I had heard in days.

_Perhaps it was Kabuto in time for another injection of some sort. God i hated him, the way he took pride in distorting people into monsters._

The sound of footsteps growing louder brought me back to the situation at hand. They grew louder and louder and then came the voice of a man. Another voice replied, although I couldn't make out what either of them were saying.

The footsteps came to a halt outside the metal door to my cell and the lock turned. The only ones who have ever came into my cell were Kabuto, or Orochimaru himself on the odd occasion. I didn't know what to expect, as I didn't recognize either of the voices.

The lock on the rusted metal door twisted fully and my ears were penetrated with the loud creaking of the door as it was opened half way.

I looked up to see two male figures standing in the door way, one with light colored hair and strange, shark like teeth, the other with dark hair and piercing black eyes that contrasted to his pale skin.

* * *

This was really short because it was just a little intro thingy to the story, trust me the other chapters are much longer.

**Thank you for reading x :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter - As you can see it's a lot loner than the Prologue and I hope to keep the chapters as long as I can.**

**Thank you to anyone who has read so far, it is much appreciated!**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: New found freedom

"This ones alive, Sasuke..."

Said one of the figures, stepping into the cell. The sunlight revealed his light blue hair and shark - like features. He looked at me in a careful manner for the other side of the small cell, waiting for the others' response. He suddenly turned his attention over to the door as the second man as he too stepped into the cell. The sunlight in turn revealing his black hair and pale skin.

He looked down at me, expressionless as he replied.

"We'll take her with us then."

The light haired man then crouched down to remove the chains that held my wrists. Unsure of how to feel in this situation i watched carefully as he released me from the chains.

"..Why are you letting me go?.."

I managed to choke out in a somewhat raspy voice.

How come now, all of a sudden, I'm allowed to be free? Orochimaru wouldn't be the type to just _let _his experiments go free...and who are these people exactly?

The shark- like man stood back after he released me, the other still standing near the door, eyes focused on me. I could feel his gaze from across the room as he replied.

"Orochimaru is dead, you are free now."

He said in the same monotone voice as before.

My eyes grew wide with shock as I froze in my position on the floor.

_Orochimaru? Dead? How did this happen? Not that I'm complaining...but hes not someone you can simply kill. He must have been assassinated by a group of high level shinobi from one of the villages then..._

My curiosity grew with each second. I looked towards him as I spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What happened?"

Our eyes locked as the atmosphere darkened, and with that his expression followed suit.

"He's dead because I killed him."

He stated bluntly, continuing his glare from across the small room. The lighter haired man took this as an opportunity to change the subject, coming towards me again and kneeling down in front of me.

"Are you okay? You've probably been held up her a long time."

He said pausing to look at me, in case I had any major injuries or anything. I nodded my head in response before attempting to get up. He noticed my struggle and came closer.

"Are you alright to stand, or do you need some help up?"

His eyes focused on me with concern and I looked straight back at him, my darkly rimmed eyes filled with nothingness.

He held out his arms and I took them for support so that i could finally get back on my feet. Being chained closely to a wall doesn't give you much opportunity to stand up, let alone walk around. After helping me up he stepped back to give me room to adjust myself.

As if reminding us both that he was still there, the dark haired man suddenly turned to leave the room.

"Lets get out of here, we've wasted enough time.."

The shark- like man looked back to make sure i was okay before exiting the room as well. I followed behind, still trying to adjust to walking again.

I walked behind the two as they made there way through the winding corridors of the hideout. They suddenly stopped in front of a door and the dark haired man vanished into the room without saying a word. The other then turned to me.

"Since we have the opportunity; my name is Suigetsu. The moody guy is Sasuke."

He said, gesturing his thumb towards the door that he had just went through. I smiled slightly at how friendly he was. It was somewhat strange to me, as the only people I've been in contact with over the last few years where Kabuto and Orochimaru; and they were far less than friendly.

"I'm Himkio." I said simply, keeping the slight smile on my face.

The man who i now learned was 'Sasuke' reappeared from the room and stopped to give us a questioning and slightly annoyed look. Suigetsu looked back at him innocently, earning a sigh from Sasuke. He then turned his attention to me.

"You are free to leave now: i suggest you go back to your village."

I looked down at the floor as suddenly all the memories from home flooded back into my mind. I kept my emotions at bay as I looked back up at him.

"But i don't know where we are, how am i going to find my way back?"

Suigetsu then piped up, joining the conversation.

"What village do you come from, Himiko?"

Sasuke gave him a questioning look, noticing that he had called her 'Himiko'. But before Suigetsu could react, she interrupted.

"I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village."

In tern he raised his eyebrow, glancing at Sasuke knowingly. She wondered why he was looking at him like that, but then his face darkened: eyebrows kniting together as he frowned. It was the most emotion she had seen from him, she guessed it as a look of anger...or was it pain? She could'nt tell.

He suddenly spoke up.

"The village is not far from here, we can set you in the right direction but your on your own from there."

"So were not taking her with us? Were just going to leave her?"

Suigetsu spoke up in objection, shaking his head.

Sasuke sighed again, growing more impatient by the second.

"She can't come with us, she's not suitable for our objective. Further more we will have to wait untill shes back to health before she is of any use to us."

Suigetsu sighed, looking away in disappointment but did not object any further.

"Can we at least take her to some place safe; a small village or something? She won't last 10 minuets on her own out there, not in her current condition."

I smiled once more at his kindness. To witness kindness; here of all places where such evil existed, it seemed strange. Nonetheless, she was grateful.

Sasuke gave her a once over: she was in no condition to fight should she end up in trouble and in such case she would probably end up dead, defeating the purpose in helping her in the first place.

He turned to walk away, hiding the look of defeat on his face.

"Hn...We'll find her some place safe to go then."

Sasuke was in no way friendly or kind, but he just wasn't cruel enough to leave her under such conditions: this, in his own strange way made him feel weak.

Himiko smiled gratefully as they made their way out of the secret hideout. Though Sasuke couldn't see as he kept his gaze in front of him, not looking at either of them.

They soon found themselves at a small village not far from the Hidden Leaf. The approached a small in and stopped outside.

"This is it then."

Suigetsu broke the silence that had lasted from the time they left the hideout. She noticed Sasuke reach into his pocket and pulling out a small amount of money, handing it to her. For the first time since they left the hideout, Sasuke looked straight at Himiko.

"Spend a few nights at the Inn to get yourself back to health. I'm sure they have a Doctor around here."

His voice monotone as always.

He then turned to walk away but Himiko grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He glared over his shoulder at what he felt was 'unnecessary contact' but stopped anyway.

"I just want to say thank you-"

He shrugged off her grip and continued to walk. Looking back at her over his shoulder for the last time before saying.

"There is no need. Really."

She caught what seemed to be an almost genuine expression on his face. It only lasted a second before he turned around again, but she seen it alright. This Sauke guy, he was defiantly strange...

* * *

**...And that's chapter Two! **

**More will probably come soon :) x**

**I also have had some Ideas for another Naruto Fanfiction that I might start putting up soon, I just need to see where I want to go with it first. **

**It's a 'modern day' setting sort of story, and I'll probably end up just putting my OC Himiko in it. **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
